Kurobu, the Remaining Uchiha
by Kurobu
Summary: Kurobu Uchiha, a Nukenin from the Hidden Leaf Village, finally returns to Konoha but is shocked to see that Sasuke has left the Village for Orochimaru. Driven to stop Sasuke from ruining his life, Kurobu chases after Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Kurobu stared at the mangled body of his once good friend, Kitsune. His knees fell to the ground and a tear left his eye. "Wha-wha-what have I done," he said in a low tone, "I've killed Kitsune," He stared at Kitsune's face, riddled with blood. Kurobu then began to shudder, his head felt numb; his vision began to go wild. The outside world began to blur in and out. Kurobu grabbed his head and screamed. The pain was unbearable; he couldn't take it, the world began to spin and his stomach began to churn. The pain then suddenly stopped, he dropped next to Kitsune's body and fell unconscious.

The world went blank and an endless black shadow lurked the area. A vision then came into view: "You are weak, Kurobu," Itachi told him, "You are nothing without the Mangekyou Sharingan. Everyone in the Uchiha Clan is worthless without the Mangekyou, and they shouldn't even deserve to live," Kurobu gasped, he stared into Itachi's cold eyes. He feared Itachi beyond all extent. Itachi turned and began to walk away, "To receive the Mangekyou you must kill your best friend. So it's either you or him," Itachi laughed and continued to walk away until he was out of sight, into the darkness.

Kurobu quickly opened his eyes and rain was pouring from the sky, his head hurt and he wondered what had happened. He hoped this whole mess was a dream but that desire was quickly broken when he saw Kitsune's body. Lying on the ground, blood spread over his body. Kurobu looked away from the horrible sight and glared at a puddle of water next to him, he stared into it and saw his eyes weren't Sharingan. It was a new breed, a darker red outside of a giant circle with spikes jutting out. "Was it all really worth it," Kurobu thought, "All this, just to save my life. My fear of Itachi has destroyed who I am," Kurobu looked up into the pale sky and he sighed, "What have I become,"

The rain began to pour down even harder and Kurobu sighed, "I'm sorry, Kitsune," Kurobu stood up and turned around and began walked towards Konoha, "Don't look back Kurobu, don't ever look back," he thought to himself. He continued walking and eventually found himself before Konoha's wide gates. Kurobu pulled the handle and Konoha was deserted, probably because of the harsh rain. He walked past the streets, turning corners, looking at the ground in agony. Kurobu turned the corner and viewed a pair of sandals. Kurobu eyes widened, he knew who's these were. He slowly looked up and saw Itachi with a strange smirk. Kurobu gasped, he stepped back. "I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time, Kurobu. The time when every Uchiha clan member begs for mercy before me, pleading for their lives, and guess what Kurobu, you're first," Itachi grasped a shuriken from his shuriken holster and leaped backwards. He threw the shuriken and it headed straight for Kurobu but it hit the ground. Kurobu transported to his roof, "Only you would do this Itachi," Kurobu's anger then depleted his mourn, he had more anger than ever before.

"You monster!" Kurobu activated his three-tomoe Sharingan and leaped from the roof and landed on the ground with fury in his eyes. He quickly charged at Itachi but he easily dodged it. Kurobu headed for a wall but came up using his feet as a spring, he screamed and lunged for Itachi. Itachi scoffed; he directly punched Kurobu in his stomach, stopping him in his tracks, Kurobu fell to the ground before him and coughed up a bit of blood, it was now running down his chin. Kurobu groaned and stood up, and jumped onto a ledge, panting from the intense blow. He reached into his other holster and grabbed two flying kunai. He leaped to the other ledge, throwing both kunai while jumping. The kunai headed straight for Itachi with amazing speed but he then disappeared, Kurobu shuddered, and kunai was held to his neck. "You can't win, just give it up Kurobu," Itachi told him. He wouldn't give up, he swatted the kunai away and jumped to the ground, but he quickly stumbled and fell. Kurobu stared at his hand, bleeding from swatting away the kunai.

Itachi jumped from the ledge and onto the ground. He walked to the fallen Kurobu and stood in front of him, "You're not even worthy to carry the Uchiha symbol on your back, Kurobu," Itachi mocked. Kurobu's hand clenched into a fist, and then a small black flame began behind him. It then spread in a circle around Kurobu, transforming into a line of black fire. Itachi stepped back, "Amaterasu? How is this possible?" he thought. Kurobu looked up and glared into Itachi's eyes, "The Mangekyou," Itachi thought, "Well, I guess the little brat took my advice," Kurobu screamed, "Itachi! Die!" the circle of fire began to quickly spread around him, getting closer and closer to Itachi, he jumped onto the roof and watched the flames spread. Soon even Kurobu wasn't visible to him with the smoke covering the entire battlefield. Though, activating his Sharingan he could see it clearly, but something was wrong. Kurobu was nowhere to be found.

Kurobu dashed through the forest, clenching his bleeding hand. He rushed through the trees, trying to get as far away from Konoha as possible, "Don't look back Kurobu, don't ever look back,"

* * *

A crisp, cool breeze blew through the forest and a teenager that couldn't be older than seventeen was seen sitting on a branch. It was a young man, wearing the basic Uchiha uniform with a cut Konoha headband. He was obviously a Nukenin, a Konoha runaway. He got up and turned around and suddenly punched the tree he was sitting on, the massive tree began to shake and then a large apple fell into his hand. He bit into the apple when he suddenly dropped it, a ninja appeared behind him and held a kunai to his neck, "Kurobu Uchiha, I am here to send you back to Konoha," the man said. It was an ANBU operative, wearing a mask resembling a bear's face. Kurobu sighed, "Again?" He disappeared out of sight and teleported to a tree above the ANBU op. Kurobu felt in his shuriken holster and felt three flying kunai. He jumped from the tree and shot two of them directly at the ANBU op but he easily dodged them. "Fine then, Hosenka no Jutsu!" Kurobu yelled and he blew multiple fire balls at the ANBU op, he dodged all of them but then shuriken flew out of the fire balls, "Surprise!" Kurobu laughed. One of shuriken hit him directly in the arm, blood trickled down his arm. The man grunted and jumped through the forests, heading north-west. Kurobu leaped from the branches and landed on the grass floor with a thud. He sighed, "What a waste of an apple," Kurobu smiled. Kurobu jumped into the trees and kicked the very same tree as before. Two apples now fell from the massive plant and Kurobu barely caught both of them, "Sweet, two birds with one stone," he layed on the branch and began chewing into the sweet fruits.

Kurobu stared into the bright, blue sky. "Hmm, Konoha," he thought, "I kind of miss that old village, maybe I could see Sasuke," Kurobu had heard that Itachi had killed the entire Uchiha clan except Sasuke, he was devestated to hear that he suceeded, but eventually he got over it. Kurobu stared into the blank sky and finally finished the apples ina bout ten minutes, he stood up, "I guess I will go to Konoha for a little visit, but I can't go in like this. They'll murder me!" Kurobu chuckled. "Henge no jutsu!" a cloud of smoke covered Kurobu and then when it cleared he resembled an ANBU op with a monkey-like mask. Kuboru laughed, not sounding like himself though, he now had an even deeper voice, a manly voice that sounded like someone maybe of the age of forty. He leaped through the trees and headed in the same way as the previous ANBU op, expecting him to be heading for Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurobu jumped on a final branch and Konoha was in full view, he leaped from the tree and landed right before the huge doors, "Boy, does this bring back memories," Kurobu said. He slowly pulled the handle and the village appeared before his eyes. He began walking through the streets, seeing many new stores and shops. Then he spotted two ninja at a ramen bar from afar, one with bright, pink hair and the other with dull, gray hair, "Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake, no doubt" he thought to himself. Kurobu had heard that Sasuke's new teammates were Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki, and that his sensei was Kakashi Hatake. He had personally known Kakashi but that was a long time ago.

Kurobu slowly but surely walked to the ramen bar until he was right behind them, "Excuse me, have you seen Sasuke Uchiha? I have information that you are his sensei," Kurobu said in his fake, gruff voice. Kakashi turned around and glared at Kurobu, he squinted, seeming to stare right past his illusion. Sakura then suddenly stopped eating, she turned around suddenly, "Oh my gosh! You're not going to kill Sasuke, are you? Please don't, he'll come back! Please!" she shouted. Kurobu stared at Sakura, confused, "What do you mean by 'come back'?" he asked. "Sasuke left Konoha for Orochimaru, we have been searching for him for three years and haven't found him," Kakashi answered. Kurobu stared at Kakashi, shocked by this announcement.

A tall teenager then walked out of the restroom saying, "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, I was wondering, if a crazy ninja with split personalities threatens to commit suicide, is he holding a hostage?" He gasped when he saw the ANBU op, he stopped for about ten seconds, "Umm…if this is about that ramen incident downtown, I'm-um-he's really sorry. He didn't mean to crush that case of ramen…and then eat it…" Naruto chuckled nervously. Kurobu glared at Naruto, "Thank you for your help," he suddenly disappeared out of sight. "What was that all about?" Naruto asked. "An ANBU operative that didn't even know that their target was a Nukenin…" Kakashi thought, "Unless…wait I've seen that mask before, it was from an old student I used to train years ago. Hmm…what was his name…Kurobu Uchiha that was it…no there's no way, he died long ago…" Naruto squinted at Sakura and Kakashi, "Hello? Anyone there?" Kakashi then snapped back into reality, "Hey, wait a minute. What were you saying about ramen?" Naruto froze, "Umm…nothing Kakashi-sensei," he laughed nervously.

Kurobu rushed through the forests, not knowing where he was going. Just running in fear of Sasuke's decision, "Why Sasuke…why…?" he then suddenly stopped at a tree. It looked strangle familiar. There was a slight punch and kick mark on it. Kurobu sighed and sat on the branch of the tree. A cloud of smoke appeared before him and he returned to his old self. He reached on his neck and squeezed, there was a strange marking on it. A symbol similar to three tomoe, like the Sharingan. It was the Cursed Seal of Heaven no doubt. "Why must Orochimaru mess with the Uchiha clan…?" Kuboru sighed, "It seems he only has a taste for Uchiha blood…well sitting here isn't going to change anything!" Kuboru suddenly stood up and shouted to the sky, "I'll kill you Orochimaru! For good this time!"


End file.
